Yume Icchokusen- Going for the Dream
by Angel of Halo
Summary: There's a new enemy in town. Wait it's not in town, it's in a new dimension. Six of the scouts must go to help fight. No one planned for what happened.
1. A New Enemy?

Angel: I do not own any anime. None that I mention or don't. Do not sue me I have no money. With that said, on w/ the fic!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 Yume Icchokusen- Going for the Dream  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey!" Mina greeted as Hotaru, Raye, and Serena walked into the ice cream shop they were going to hold there meeting at.  
  
"Hi." Serena said.  
  
"Hello." Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Hm." Was Raye's reply.  
  
Already seated at the table were Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Lita, Mina, Darien, Amy, and the cats. They smiled at their friends.  
  
"Well now that everyone's here, we can begin." Artimis said.  
  
Luna nodded, "Yes. Setsuna informed us of a new enemy that has appeared in our solar system. But there's one slight problem. It's not in this dimension." She explained. "In saying such, we will need to go into this dimension and vanquish the new threat."  
  
"That doesn't sound so hard." Lita said.  
  
"It's not if we all could go. But we can't." Setsuna told them.  
  
All their faces showed surprise and some even anger. (Mostly Haruka) Serena snuggled against Darien. He wrapped his arms around her. The others looked at Setsuna for more details.  
  
"We can only send six of us into this dimension. Only because the path between worlds in unstable, and not big enough to let us all through. Plus some have to stay to protect our dimension."  
  
"So who's going to go?" Hotaru questioned.  
  
"Ya." Mina chorused.  
  
"Who?" Raye stated.  
  
"That is up to all of you." Setsuna replied.  
  
Many of them started to heatedly argue over the different logic choices. Haruka and Lita were the most involved. They both wanted to go. Mina giggled and asked if there might be cute boys.  
  
Oblivious to all their chatter, Hotaru and Raye stared out the window. Both knew the enemy was powerful, and that this was going to be very difficult. Sighing Setsuna looked at the two and then at the rest. ~It looks like I'm going to have to decide.~ She thought.  
  
"That's enough." She said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. "Since you all can't, I will decide. This is who will go……"  
  
  
  
  
  
Am I evil? Maybe. Actually no. I'm going to let you all decide whom and where they go. Gw, RW, MKR, or Dbz? And then tell me the couples. But I won't add your vote less you tell if you like the fic or not. Well ja ne minna-san! Angel 


	2. What!

Taru 5  
  
Raye 4  
  
1 Lita 6  
  
Mina 3  
  
Amy 4  
  
Suna 1  
  
Ruka 2  
  
Michi 2  
  
Sere 1  
  
That's the votes on who's going. Taru, Raye, Lita, Mina, and Amy. But if you'll remember there's supposed to be six so you'll have to vote on the last person. But since only three voted for where you wanted them to go, I'm gonna decide. They're going to go to the Ronin Warriors dimension. Vote for couples! And now on with the fic. Ja ne minna-san! Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are yet to be decided." Setsuna finished.  
  
All the senshi fell over anime style and sweat dropped. Haruka looked like she was about to punch something.  
  
"What!?!" Lita cried.  
  
"Suna that's mean." Mina said.  
  
Raye, Hotaru, and Amy stood stock still, "Do you have any idea."  
  
"I'll think on it." Setsuna said. "I'm going home now, to take a bubble bath." Setsuna left quickly and before anyone could say a thing.  
  
"Um… ya. I'm gonna go and meditate." Raye said to the stunned group.  
  
"Can I come?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hai, me too." Lita said.  
  
"Sure, why not." Raye said. "Anyone else?"  
  
"I'd like to." Amy said, quietly.  
  
"Alright. Hotaru, are you still going to help with the shrine today?" Raye asked.  
  
"Hai. I am." Hotaru smiled.  
  
They all waved bye to the others and left.  
  
The inners (minus Ser) and Taru entered the meditation part of the shrine. "Hello girls."  
  
They all wiped around to see Setsuna. "I am sorry for the deceit earlier. But I didn't want to have everyone yell over whose really going. You five and one other shall leave immediately. Are you ready?"  
  
"Ready? I suppose." Lita mumbled.  
  
"Who else is coming?" Mina asked.  
  
"I am." A person said stepping into the shrine. 


	3. Stuck Without Anything

Hey all. It looks like Serena's the one going. Now please vote for couples! Here are the votes so far. Now on w/ the fic….  
  
Hota/Sage 1  
  
Hota/Rowan 1  
  
Hota/Ryo 1  
  
Amy/Rowan 1  
  
Mina/Cye 2  
  
Mina/Sage 1  
  
Mina/Sage 1  
  
Lita/Kento 2  
  
Ser/Ryo 1  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am." Serena stood at the door of the shrine.  
  
"Why us Suna-mama?" Hotaru asked. (An: All the inners plus Taru are 17 and the Ronins are 18. May not be the real ages, but for this fic it's those.)  
  
"Because it's just that way. Now let's go to visit my sister." Setsuna led them out of the shrine. "First transform."  
  
"Hai!" They all shouted.  
  
"Moon eternal…."  
  
"Mercury cosmic…."  
  
"Mars cosmic…"  
  
"Jupiter cosmic…"  
  
"Venus cosmic…"  
  
"Saturn celestial…."  
  
"Make up!" They all transformed in there various ways. (An: Not real transformation phrase. But I didn't know which ones to use so I did these.)  
  
Now all the inners plus Saturn stood looking at a portal Pluto had just opened. "This will take you to Limbo. It's the gate between dimensions. There you shall meet my sister, Sailor Vortex. She'll show you to the gate that will take you to this other dimension."  
  
Setsuna smiled. "I wish you all luck. In this other dimension, you'll team up with five young men and their friends. Try to get alone. You will be able to contact me if you absolutely have to. Saturn, I entrust you with this."  
  
She handed Saturn a heart shaped locket. "That is a key that will open up the way back to Limbo. But only use it in emergencies. Now go!"  
  
Saturn hugged Setsuna tightly. "Bye Suna-mama."  
  
"Bye, my Firefly."  
  
The scouts ran into the portal. Inside was darkness, totally darkness with specks of silver dotting the sky.  
  
"Hello?" Venus called.  
  
"Any one here?" Moon shouted.  
  
"Who dares enter my realm?" A voice said from the abyss.  
  
"Um… we were sent here." Mars said to the person.  
  
"I am Sailor Vortex, guardian of the Gates of Dimensions." The lady stepped from darkness. "Who sent you?"  
  
Jupiter stepped forward. "We are the Sailor Scouts. Pluto sent us. She told us you'd take us to the dimension that needs our help."  
  
"Hai, I will. Welcome scouts." She said. "Follow me."  
  
Vortex led them to a silver gate and held out her staff. "Go through this gate and you will end up where you're supposed to be."  
  
"Thank you, Vortex." Saturn said.  
  
She nodded and smiled. "Go Scouts, and good luck." Vortex ushered them quickly through.  
  
Once out and the portal gone the scouts turned to one another.  
  
"Anyone notice she's a lot like Pluto?" Jupiter asked.  
  
The others all nodded. "Hai, she is." Saturn said.  
  
"Today has really been fast paced. One minute we're in a meeting, then the shrine, the abyss, and now here." Moon sighed.  
  
"Where ever here is." Mars added.  
  
"We should probably detransform." Mercury suggested. They all let their suits fade and they returned to normal.  
  
"So now what?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"We go shopping!" Mina giggled. The girls' sweat dropped. "Well we didn't bring clothes or anything else." She said.  
  
"She's right. We don't have any money either." Raye said.  
  
"Um… So we're lost, with out anything, and totally without info." Serena sighed.  
  
"Hai…………"  
  
  
  
Well what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Weird? Tell me, k? Vote for couples. Ja ne minna-san! Angel 


	4. Chased Into Their Arms

Hota/Sage 3  
  
Hota/Rowan 1  
  
Hota/Ryo 1  
  
Hota/Kale 1  
  
Amy/Rowan 1  
  
Mina/Cye 2  
  
Mina/Sage 2  
  
Mina/Kento 1  
  
Lita/Kento 3  
  
Ser/Ryo 3  
  
Raye/Rowan 2  
  
Those are the votes so far. Keep voting minna-san! Enjoy the fic… Ja ne!  
  
  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mina asked. She looked around for the source of the sound.  
  
"I did." Raye said.  
  
"Hai so did I." Hotaru said.  
  
Suddenly a gray flash caught Amy's eye. "The only logical thing for it to be is a… wolf."  
  
As if on cue ten gray wolves came from all around them. "You know what?" Lita asked.  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"I think we ought to run now." After two seconds they all ran screaming chased by all ten wolves.  
  
Hotaru felt something slash at her and brought her hand to the side of her stomach. It came back with hot sticky blood.  
  
She forgot about it once she saw how close the wolves were. They soon found themselves in a more dense part of the woods.  
  
Roots and bushes lined their paths.  
  
Serena lost her footing on a root, and twisted her ankle. She fell with a thud. "Help, you guys!" She called. Lita came back and picked her friend up.  
  
"Come on." Five girls on foot and one riding piggyback, all broke from the woods. And straight into…  
  
"I think we lost the wolves." Mina said picking the weeds and stuff from her golden hair. Hotaru stood up and rung her hair out, and then her clothes.  
  
"Remind me not to jump in a freezing cold lake ever again." Raye said.  
  
"Hai." Lita groaned.  
  
"Are you all alright?" Asked a cute British sounding voice. A boy with auburn hair stood on shore with another boy who had black hair.  
  
"Hai. I think so." Mina said. She giggled, kawaii boys.  
  
"Serena has a twisted ankle, and Taru has a huge gash on her side." Lita told them.  
  
"What happened?" The black haired one asked. "By the way, I'm Ryo."  
  
"And I'm Cye."  
  
"We sorta got lost and then chased by wolves and into this lake. I'm Raye." Raye introduced herself. "The blue haired one is Amy. Serena's the blonde meatball head. Mina is the one with huge bow. Lita is the tall one with brown hair. And Hotaru is the ebony haired one with violet eyes."  
  
"I'm sorry that all that happened. Why don't you come up to our place and get cleaned up?" Cye said.  
  
They all agreed and headed towards the huge manor on the hill, Serena still riding on Lita's back. 


	5. The Senshi Meet The Ronins

Part 5: The Happy Family - The Senshi Meet The Ronins  
  
  
  
  
  
The inside of their home was nice, Mina decided, especially since it was full of shirtless men in their boxers. (An: I guess I have an obsession with boxers, ne? This is like the third one I've done with guys only in them.)  
  
Three guys, one kid, and a woman sat around a table eating breakfast. They'd all glanced up when the girls had entered with Ryo and Cye. Mina and Serena were eyeing the food and also the guys.  
  
"Um. Hi?" One of the guys asked sort of said in a New Yorker accent (An: I really don't think that's what is accent is, but it's the closest I can think of).  
  
"Hi." Lita said.  
  
Cye chuckled softly, "Girls, these are our friends; Kento, Sage, Rowan, Mia and Yulie." He grinned as the guys all sent him strange looks. "Guys, this is Raye, Amy, Serena, Lita, Mina, and Hotaru."  
  
Ryo raised a brow at his friend's expression, it wasn't everyday they brought home girls from a walk. "They fell into the lake, well got chased into it, but we invited them home to get cleaned up." He explained.  
  
Rowan nodded and stood, "Um. Why don't we have three go upstairs and three down?" He asked ready to show the girls the way.  
  
"Serena and Hotaru need to get their wounds looked at first." Cye muttered before Kento could speak because he'd just jumped from his seat ready and willing to give the woman a grand tour along with help with their showers.  
  
Ryo sighed as he watched the others sweat drop. "What?'  
  
"You told us names but not who those names belonged to." Rowan rolled his eyes. "We need to know which ones are the ones hurt."  
  
"That's not to hard to figure out." Sage said. He'd come around the table to stand beside Rowan. "The girl clutching her side and the other that can't stand on her own are the one's I'd say."  
  
Ryo grinned. "Yep. Sage could you help Serena and Hotaru?" Ryo asked. The blonde raised a brow.  
  
"Fine." He sighed brushing a blonde lock from his violet eyes. He got up and took Serena from Lita and motioned for Hotaru to follow him. Lita's eyes followed Sage as he took Ser and Taru down the hall and disappeared around a corner.  
  
Mia stood, like the others, and smiled kindly. "If two of you would like to come with me I'll show you to a shower. Cye will you take the other two downstairs?" Cye nodded.  
  
Mina and Lita followed Cye while Raye and Amy went with Mia upstairs. When the girls had evacuated the room Kento turned to Rowan.  
  
"So Ro, when are these Senshi supposed to get here?" Kento asked. "I mean we sent for them awhile ago."  
  
"Hai, we need their help. Hopefully they'll get here soon." Rowan said.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"So a wolf did this?" Sage asked looking over Hotaru's bruise. She blushed at he lifted her shirt a little more. Even if it was to examine a cut, it was still embarrassing.  
  
"Ya. Is it that bad?" She asked quietly.  
  
"No, not that bad. It should heal in a few days. You need to take it easy though." His mind told him it could take a few seconds to heal if he used his power, but that was not something he was just going to use freely on people he didn't know. "Where are you going once you are all cleaned up?" Sage glanced up at her.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. My friends and I are looking for some guys." She looked down at his blonde head.  
  
"Any names? Maybe we could help."  
  
"Um. we don't know their names." Hotaru sighed as her eyes traveled over the man in front of her. He was marvelously male and very very attractive. His blonde hair fell in golden waves like the sun, framing his porcelain face. His eyes were violet, a shade of bluish purple that she'd never seen, almost like a bit of silver was mixed in as well. His body was thin, though he obviously had muscles and was well built.  
  
"How will you find them then?" He tightened the bandage on her side.  
  
"I don't know. All I know is we need to find the Ron." Hotaru stopped herself quickly. Had she almost given that away? What if the Ronins were like the scouts in their world? Wouldn't that then be treason to them to give something, even as innocent as to say as she and her friends were looking for them, away.  
  
Sage's eyes had leapt to hers as she'd started to say what he'd thought to be the beginning of 'Ronin Warriors'. His gaze swept over her face and his eyes caught hers. "Why are you looking for the Ronins?"  
  
"I didn't say.."  
  
"You were about to." Sage interrupted.  
  
"I can't say." Hotaru played with her shirt hem trying to distract herself.  
  
"Why are you looking for them?" Sage's eyes jumped to her lithe hands that toyed with the hem of her tattered and dirty shirt. In her own way, the girl was beautiful. Not like the leggy blondes with breast to their knees, no she was like a butterfly, lithe and swift, yet graceful and serene.  
  
Sage watched her, distracted for a moment, then his mind kicked into function again. 'What's going on? I attract ladies by the tens and twenties when I walk into a room, and none interest me. Yet here's this small child like woman who looks at me with her twilight eyes and I'm lost like a stranded puppy in heat. What's wrong with me?' Sage sighed.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Mina was the first done her shower and the first back into the room where they'd all first met. "Hi." She grinned as she found Cye, Kento, and Rowan sitting on the couch. Rowan was reading a book, Kento watching the tv, and Cye was flipping through a magazine.  
  
They all glanced up at her. "Hey." Kento smiled. "Mina isn't it?"  
  
"Hai." Mina said. She looked around ideally searching for something to do. "Um. so, is there anything I can do? Help with?"  
  
"You can help us look for the senshi." Rowan growled, not noticing he'd said it out loud. Cye threw down the magazine and pulled Rowan out of the room.  
  
"Excuse us." Cye faked a smile.  
  
"Senshi?" Mina asked with a lifted brow.  
  
"Um." Kento put a hand behind his head, "It's a long story."  
  
Rowan grimaced as Cye bashed him verbally again on their way back into the room. "Just thank god the girl doesn't know."  
  
"She does now." Mina said as they both turned their attention to the blonde who had Kento held by the ear. A painful look was planted firmly on his face and Cye almost pitied him, almost.  
  
"Kento, what did you tell her?"  
  
"Sort of. everything."  
  
"Everything?" Rowan asked. "As in Ronin stuff?"  
  
"Um. ya." Kento sweat dropped. "She made me!"  
  
Rowan and Cye exchanged a look. "Ms. Mina, we're gonna have to talk with you and the other guys, somewhere where your friends can't hear." Cye said.  
  
"Nah. It's okay." Mina smiled. "They already know bout the scout stuff. Cause we are the scouts."  
  
Cye blinked. "Uh. ya."  
  
"I'm Sailor Venus. Inner scout of Love and beauty. Also known as Sailor V." Saying this she let go of Kento and bowed deeply. "So you guys are the Ronin Warriors we're supposed to help?" She giggled, "Not a very good first impression of us huh?"  
  
Kento nodded dumbly as he stared up at her. "Ya."  
  
"I'm gonna go get the other guys now!" Rowan said and dashed up the stairs.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Sage!" The blonde's head whipped up as Rowan rushed into the room. "The guys and I are waiting for you in the living room. We need to talk! The girls," He muttered pointing to Hotaru, "Are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
Hotaru blinked, "Well forgot me slipping. Who did? Mina?"  
  
Sage blinked, "They're the scouts?"  
  
"Hai." Rowan sighed. "We're meeting in the living room."  
  
"Fine." Sage nodded as Rowan left the room again. He then turned his attention to Hotaru. "That why you wanted to find the Ronins?"  
  
Hotaru blushed slightly, "Ya. So, why does it matter? And how did you and your friends know about the scouts?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"We're the Ronins." Sage said dryly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So. what's you title as a scout? Just so I know who I'm dealing with?"  
  
"Sailor Saturn, scout of darkness, death, destruction, life, rebirth, silence, and retribution." Hotaru sighed waiting for him to freak out.  
  
"Darkness? Hm. I'm Sage of Halo, the Ronin of Light and Wisdom. And I take it you're not evil huh?" He chuckled.  
  
"No." Hotaru sighed. "There's as much evil in light as there is in darkness." (An: My person quote that I say all the time!)  
  
Sage nodded and stood up. He held out his hand and helped her up. "Shall we go back out there? Your blonde friend needs rest. She seems tired." He motioned to Serena who had fallen asleep after he'd wrapped her ankle.  
  
Hotaru stood shakily as he released her and started to walk towards the door, then nearly fell over; thankfully Sage caught her. He picked her up and carried her to the living room where most of the others were gathered.  
  
"So, you guys are the Senshi?" Ryo was asking.  
  
He glanced up and narrowed his eyes. "Aren't dark and light supposed to hate one another?" He asked.  
  
"No, that's evil and good. Light and dark are actually one and the same. They're like a balance, the perfection of the universe. It's how things how things work. One cannot exist without the other." Raye said.  
  
Hotaru gave her friends a huge grin, "Hai, Serena and I are friends. She's the goddess of light and I'm the goddess of darkness."  
  
The others nodded. "So do you want us to fill you in on the enemy?" Cye asked.  
  
"Hai." Amy said. "And Taru, where's Ser?"  
  
"Asleep." Hotaru answered.  
  
Sage sat down in the only place available, with Hotaru sitting on his lap. Mina giggled and sent her friend a glance. "You two seem to be fast friends." Kento mused tossing them a glance.  
  
Sage narrowed his eyes into a glare, "I don't see you making any room for anyone else to sit in the five spaces you take up."  
  
"That was low." Kento chuckled.  
  
"Will you two stop?" Rowan asked. After silence he continued. "We'll need the warlords here to explain it all, but since they're coming tomorrow and not now, we'll try and explain to our best."  
  
(An: I'm just going to basically describe it, not make them comment and such, k?)  
  
An evil calling themselves Tyco and Tanto have come from a placed called Magesta. It is a land baron of all life now thanks to their ruling of evil and death. They killed off every last life force, even the weeds. Now they've opened a portal to the Ronin's world so they can try and rule that as their own. They come with a band of Liches, Howlers, Wraiths , and Chimera .  
  
They Ronins doubted they could defeat this enemy alone so Kyra called for Pluto for help. Pluto had told them of the Scouts and said she would send six to fight. So that's where they are now. 


	6. Sleeping Arrangements

Hota/Sage 45  
  
Hota/Rowan 2  
  
Hota/Ryo 1  
  
Hota/Kale 1  
  
Hota/Cye 1  
  
Amy/Rowan 2  
  
Mina/Cye 3  
  
Mina/Sage 2  
  
Mina/Kento 2  
  
Lita/Kento 4  
  
Lita/Sage 1  
  
Ser/Ryo 4  
  
Ser/Rowan 1  
  
Raye/Rowan 2  
  
Raye/Ryo 1  
  
  
  
That's it. The pole is closed. The couples are Hota/Sage, Mina/Cye, Lita/Kento, and Ser/Ryo. Amy and Raye are tied for Ro, so your gonna have to vote on who those two are with.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You girls can start school with us tomorrow." Cye told them while he cleared the table. "You'll have to get up early."  
  
The guys all groaned. "I hate school." Kento whined. "But I like watching Sage's fan club." He grinned foolishly. "I'd watch for them if I were you girls. Cause they get so jealous."  
  
The girls glanced at Sage, and Mina asked the 'oh so feared question.' "Fan club?"  
  
Kento told them about the Date Club whose one goal in life is to date Sage. Which is funny since his last name is Date. And to tell you the truth, his family would have a fit if they knew." He babbled on for a while taking about all of their histories.  
  
"The Warlords should be here in a few days. You'll love them." Ryo exaggerated.  
  
"So our first day of school. I can't wait." Hotaru said sarcastically. "Do we get to meet Sage's fan club that Kento has been ever so wonderfully telling us about?" Sage turned and sent a glare at her.  
  
"Ah, are we picking on poor Sagie?" Serena asked. She grinned at him and the others. "And are we going to need to wear uniforms?" Serena thought drearily about all the different ones in her dimension.  
  
"When are we going to get clothes? And what are we going to wear tomorrow?" Mina questioned Ryo. He glanced up from his card game with Rowan.  
  
"Good question. You'll have to wear our clothes tomorrow, and we'll try to get to the store as soon as possible." He answered.  
  
All the girls gave him blank looks, "Do you know what people are going to say if we show up in your clothing?" Lita smirked. "Especially whoever wears Sage's stuff."  
  
"Ha ha." Sage rolled his eyes. "I have enough problems with the 'fan club' I don't need you all saying stuff like that." Hotaru giggled.  
  
"Have fun." Serena said.  
  
"We need to get dressed for bed." Raye said.  
  
"And where are we sleeping?" Amy asked. She looked up from the book Rowan had let her borrow.  
  
Serena had woken up just as Cye had served supper, they'd all loved it, and Lita had volunteered to start cooking too. Kento had loved the idea. Two cooks twice the food.  
  
Now that supper was over everyone was talking at the table.  
  
"You all can sleep in the extra room on the mattress from the closet." Rowan said.  
  
"There won't be enough room for all six of them." Cye said. "Only four will fit in the room."  
  
"Hai, two of you will have to double up Sage and Ryo since their rooms are the largest." Kento grinned. Both of the named guys glared at him.  
  
"Come on, I'm tired and we all have to get up early." Rowan said. "I'll show you girls to your room. Well the four that are staying there at least." He flashed a smile at his friends.  
  
"Ryo why doesn't Serena bunk with you. And Sage could bunk with Sage. They're both recovering so they might need help during the night." Cye said, and the others couldn't not agree with his logic. So Ryo picked Serena up and carried her to his room, and Sage led Hotaru to his room. 


	7. The Date Club

Part 7: The Date Club  
  
  
  
  
  
Hotaru yawned as Sage dug though his dresser. "Here." He tossed her a green fluffy shirt that looked three sizes to big. She went into the bathroom and flung her black skirt and top off, and the green shirt on.  
  
"I look like a five year old." She smiled and walked back into Sage's room. He had made the extra bed in his room with green covers. "Thanks."  
  
"Ya sure." He said going into the bathroom himself. When he came out he wore a shirt and black boxers.  
  
"Better get to sleep, you have to get up early." He said. Hotaru watched him for a few minutes. His muscles rippled as he moved and his lean body made quite a perfect image to watch. Sage glanced over at her; his violet eyes sparkled with mirth. "See something you like?" He asked.  
  
Hotaru blushed and mumbled something like, "Um.well, I. You see. I um."  
  
Sage chuckled as he turned back and climbed into bed then turned out the light.  
  
"I." Sigh, "Night Sage."  
  
"Night." Sage murmured.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Ryo, will school be that bad?" Serena asked. She watched him from the bed she lay on.  
  
He opened his blue eyes and peered at her lazily. "No, just watch out for Kimza, Jie, and Recia."  
  
"Who?" She questioned.  
  
"Those are leaders of the Date Club. They hate any girl who is new. And you and the girls are gonna get it bad, cause your living in the same house. Hey, tomorrow, you girls wanna tell us more about yourselves. I mean we don't know very much."  
  
"Ya, that's probably a good idea. Are you going to tell us about yourselves too?" She said.  
  
"Yes Serena. Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
The lights in the house all turned off and darkness took over. Outside four people stood, watching. "So these senshi people have arrived?" One asked.  
  
"I would say so." Another answered.  
  
"Let's wait till tomorrow to say hello." A woman said.  
  
"Yes, as much as darkness is my forte, I will wait till they are well rested."  
  
"Don't forget they have school tomorrow."  
  
They all chuckled and disappeared. "Till tomorrow Ronins."  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
**Next Day**  
  
  
  
The night was quiet. Serena woke once with a cramp in her leg, but that was it.  
  
The morning came on fast. Cye was up early, making breakfast for everyone. Mina wondered into the kitchen just as the sun had breached the hills.  
  
"Hi, Cye right?" She said. "That smells good, can help?"  
  
He glanced at her and smiled. "Do you know how to cook?"  
  
She blushed, "No, not really. Could you teach me?"  
  
"I suppose. Here, you can mix this." Cye handed her a bowl of pancake batter. "Then spoon it onto the pans. We can add blueberries and other things if you want."  
  
"Okay. Sounds easy enough." Cye sweat dropped. Mina did her best to do well, and managed to make them okay. "Good job." He complimented.  
  
The others wandered in soon after all dressed in the school clothes, well the guys' anywase. The girls wore the guy's clothes. Serena wore Ryo's tightest pants, and a red top. Hotaru wore Sage's light green sweater and a pair of jeans held up by a belt. Mina, who had gone and changed into something Cye had given her, wore a blue t-shirt and black pants. Amy borrowed Rowans black shirt and jeans. Raye wore Rowan's stuff also, a deep blue shirt and blue sweat pants. Lita wore Kento's stuff, an orange shirt and jeans.  
  
Everyone sat down and ate. The girls chatted about how they thought their first day would be. "Just avoid the Date Club." Rowan warned.  
  
Kento drove them all to school in his van. Although some of the girls had to ride on the guy's laps.  
  
They parked as close to the school as possible. "You girls will need to go to the office. Then we'll see you at the assembly." Ryo told them.  
  
"Ya, they strut you up on stage and introduce you in front of the whole school. And the Date Club." Kento grinned. "I can't wait to see how they like you girls."  
  
"Ha. They'll love them." Rowan said. Sage groaned and glared at his friends from behind his blonde hair.  
  
"See ya." Cye said.  
  
"Hotaru. Serena. Be careful with your wounds. You may be feeling better today, but your not totally healed." Sage warned.  
  
Ser and Taru nodded and smiled at him then each other.  
  
The guys waved them on and then walked away leaving the girls to fend for themselves.  
  
On their way to the office they saw three girls standing under a tree. "Look at them." Mina whispered. "I think those are some of them." She said.  
  
"Some of who?" Serena asked.  
  
"The Date Club." Mina sighed.  
  
The others nodded. They hurried into the office. "Hello ladies, how may I help you?" The secretary asked.  
  
"Hi we're new. May we see the principal?" Serena asked.  
  
"Through there." She motioned to a door to her left. "Go right in."  
  
The girls entered and found a man sitting at a big desk. "Konechiwa." The man said.  
  
"Hello, we're new." Amy said. "And we need schedules and uniforms."  
  
The man chuckled. "The uniforms we will have to order. You'll have to wear regular clothes for now. And here, I'll print you your schedules, then we can introduce you to the school.  
  
He handed them each a piece of paper, then stood. "If you'll follow me." He led them to a stage in an auditorium. "The students will be here in a few moments."  
  
Within five minutes near every seat was filled. The whole school had arrived and taken seats and the principal stood near the microphone. "Hello students. We have six new students that are joining us this year. Meet Aino Mina."  
  
Mina walked out and stood next to him. "Hello."  
  
"Mizano Amy." Amy waved and blushed as she came out. "Kino Lita." Lita smiled and stood next to her friends. "Hino Raye." Raye walked to them and smiled at everyone. "Tsuskino Serena." Serena walked out waving and grinning like usual. "And finally, Tomeo Hotaru." Hotaru walked out silently.  
  
"Finally a whole Japanese girl. The rest look so foreign." One girl in the audience said. A bunch of others giggled.  
  
"And would you look at their clothing? Ha. those girls are to small for their britches. I mean, where do they shop? The garbage dump?"  
  
"Just as long as none of them try to take our Sagie, I don't care who they are." Another said.  
  
'The Date Club.' Lita mouthed. The one that looked the most like a leader had black hair and deep brown eyes. She was tall, skinny, and quite curvy.  
  
When introductions were done, everyone filed out to go to their first classes. The leader came up to the senshi and smirked. "Hello. I'm Kimza, the leader of the Date Club. Sage Date is the kawaii guy with blonde hair." She pointed at Sage. "Stay away from him and you'll all be fine. If you don't then you'll regret it." She walked away swinging her hips seductively. "Ta ta."  
  
The girls had to hold Lita back to keep from charging the prissy b****. "What an @$$." Mina said flicking a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.  
  
"There's the guys, and surrounded by the Date Club no less." Raye pointed. The rest of the Date Club had surrounded Sage and the others while the girls had been 'talking' with Kimza.  
  
"Hai." Amy said.  
  
"Can I kill that Kimza?" Lita asked.  
  
"No Lita." Serena said.  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'd like to hurt her too." Hotaru said.  
  
Amy raised a brow. "Taru, that's not like you."  
  
"Ya, but I've had enough lives to know that I can't stand people like her." They all stood for a few minutes pondering thus.  
  
Rowan spotted them and hurried over followed by Cye and Ryo. "Poor Sage." Cye said. "He gets that everyday."  
  
The others nodded. "Their coming over."  
  
Sage and Kento walked over while detaching the clingiest members from themselves.  
  
"Hey." Kento grinned.  
  
Sage waked to stand by Hotaru. He sighed and glanced at her.  
  
"Hey. Enjoying your girls?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"They're glaring at us." Lita said with a slight growl. "Again."  
  
Sage nodded, "I figured. What class do you have?"  
  
Hotaru looked down at her paper slip. "I have P.E."  
  
"I have that too. Anyone else have it?" Sage asked. No one said yes so he turned to Hotaru. "I'll show you. Bye guys." He said.  
  
Hotaru followed him closely, getting glares from the Date Club. "If they knew I was wearing your clothes or sleeping in your room I'd probably get killed, ne?" He chuckled and led her to their class. 


	8. PE Class, What A Workout

Part 8: Work Out  
  
  
  
Sage and Hotaru hurried into the gym and found their Sensei already to begin. They hurried over to a line of student, one of which was Kimza. Sighing Hotaru sent a look at Sage. "She's in here?"  
  
"It's worse for me, remember? I'm the one that they're chasing." Stifling a giggle Hotaru brought her attention to the teacher.  
  
"Good morning class." He greeted.  
  
The whole class bowed as one and called, "Konechi wa Sensei-Taino."  
  
"In one second we'll get teamed up and start Kendo. But first, I want to say that one of the new students is joining us. This is Tomeo Hotaru." He motioned to Hotaru.  
  
"Konechi wa." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"Now Miss Tomeo, why don't you join Sage since he's an expert at Kendo. He's actually the national champion of the last four years. Won't you be going to the World competition?"  
  
"Hai." Sage said.  
  
"All right then, let's get going. And the teams you have today will be the teams you'll have throughout the rest of the semester."  
  
So saying the class hurried to get into teams of two. Hotaru drew closer to Sage and smiled up at him. "You didn't tell me you were a national champ." She smiled.  
  
"I don't think to mention it."  
  
"I'm glad I'm with you Sage." She whispered.  
  
Sage glanced down at, 'Damn me. I can't believe I'm really falling for her. I've only known her for a day. Less even. Damn me. Myself. And I.' "Have you ever done Kendo?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll teach you." They walked over to a bench and put on the protective covering. Drawing two wooden swords out he handed one to her.  
  
"Ready?" Sage asked.  
  
"Hai." Hotaru answered.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Study Hall...... First Block  
  
  
  
"Mina."  
  
The blonde's headshot up as Cye watched her. "Hey." She smiled, her blue eyes shimmering with reflections from the light. It made Cye blush lightly.  
  
"Hi. Are you having a good time so far?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Think so?" Cye smiled softly. "Ready for pictures later?"  
  
"Pictures?!? Nani?" Mina stood fast from her seat.  
  
"Yes. We always have them for the year book, our i.d.'s, and group pictures if we want them." He sighed. "Their not that much fun. But the guys and I have them every year."  
  
"I like pictures." Mina said thoughtfully. "I want to be an actress or a singer when I grow up. My dream." She sighed wistfully. "And to be married to someone I love and have a family."  
  
"That's a nice dream." Cye said softly.  
  
"I think so. But first I gotta get though school." Her eyes lost the dreamy look and went back to their regular color. "I wish I could get a wonderful guy now, though." She glanced up at Cye, who was watching her intensely.  
  
"Um. Cye?" She blushed.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you looking at me that way cause ya see something you like?"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
  
  
Science Class, first block.  
  
  
  
Serena, Amy, and Ryo sat in science class listening to the teacher go over the rules again. "Even in our dimension the rules are the same; boring." Ser murmured.  
  
"Hai." Ryo said lazily. "They're boring anywhere."  
  
"Rules help us." Amy said softly.  
  
"Rowan is the only one who'll agree with you." Ryo said. "He likes playing by rules and such things. Nose stuck in the books, wide vocabulary, etc." He motioned with his hands to further his point. "If ya get my drift?"  
  
"Hai." Amy murmured, "But he's nice, he's not a "smarty pants" as most people would say." She huffed; more from the fact of actually defending someone she didn't know then Ryo's criticism.  
  
"Take it easy, Amies." Serena rolled her eyes, "Just because that description fits you too isn't a reason to get defensive. Or is it because you've gotta crush on Rowan?" She teased.  
  
Amy opened her book, and ignored the two warriors besides her.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Back in Gym, first block....  
  
  
  
"Need a break?" Sage asked as Hotaru fell to the bench nearest herself.  
  
"Ya."  
  
"How's your side."  
  
"In pain." Hotaru sighed.  
  
"Really?" Sage raised a brow.  
  
"No, not that much. It just aches a bit."  
  
"Hm.."  
  
Hotaru wiped at the sweat that was sliding down her forehead. She was so tired she thought she'd drop from exhaustion. "How do you manage?" She sighed, sending a glance to Sage.  
  
"Practice." He murmured smiling slightly. Sweat had made his shirt cling to him and his hair sparkled with the water he'd dumped over himself earlier. "I thought you said you could fight." He mocked.  
  
"I can. I never said I was the best fighter. Physically, I'm the weakest warrior, though magically I'm the strongest." Taking a deep gulp of water, she let her eyes close. "Plus I have a gash in my side."  
  
Sage chuckled and rolled his eyes. "You just said it was only an ache."  
  
"What class do you have next?"  
  
"Changing the subject?" He asked, taking a seat on the bench next to her.  
  
"Hai." She said sheepishly.  
  
"I'll train you if you want?" Hotaru's eyes cut to his.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure. My family owns a dojo, when I was little I had to get up at dawn and train till noon with only a bowl of rice to eat. It's hard." His eyes got a far away look to them as he stared off into space. "I was always seeking my family's attention, but I could never do enough for them. I was the half Americano boy. My grandfather didn't approve of me, I looked different, I was different. But I tried, tried to fit in."  
  
Hotaru felt the need to comfort him, slowly; she reached up and touched his arm. "Sage."  
  
Sage looked down at her, "I'm fine."  
  
"Okay." She sighed and would have pulled her hand away had it not been for his that covered hers.  
  
Sage smiled slightly, "Are you sure you aren't an enchantress?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You've made feel different."  
  
"Oh." Hotaru murmured, not quite sure what to say. She leaned slightly against him and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Kimza glared from across the room as she saw her Sage letting that that new girl cling all over him. "Tomeo is going to die." 


	9. The Master Kitchen Disaster

Angel: Only one person voted for the pairs of Amy and Raye. So it's now Amy with Rowan and well.. Raye will be with a surprise person. So ya. Sage: She doesn't own us. Duo: *grins* Oh but she owns you buddy! Sage: *glares* Yaten: Shut up Duo, you don't know anything. Angel: Are you actually sticking up for Sagie-poo. *gags* Did I just say 'poo'? Duo: Yep! Angel: Ack *runs screaming* Sage: Okay, while she freaks out, read on. Duo: Ps- check out Angel of Strata's work. She's great!  
  
Sage: I bet she's the one that stole Rowan away.  
  
Angel: Probably my Haloed muse. Like I stole you! *glomps*  
  
Sage: Halo, you did say 'poo' remember?  
  
Angel: Eep. *runs*  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9: The Master Kitchen Disaster  
  
  
  
  
  
Cye dug his hands deeply into the pizza dough he'd just made. He, Kento, and Lita were all in a group for their second block class. (An: Oh, here's a scoop I learned, they only have three years of highschool in Japan. Cool huh? So they get to graduate when they're like sixteen or seventeen!)  
  
Lita sent a wary glance at Kento as he leaned over the bowl he'd been dumping stuff into. "Um. Cye?"  
  
Cye looked up from his kneading. "Ya?"  
  
"What's Kento doing?" He shrugged and went back to his dough. "I take it you're used to him." She muttered and set down the cookbook she was flipping through. Taking a tentive step she walked over to Kento and looked into the bowl.  
  
Kento spun around and faced her, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh. I wanted to taste it." Lita told him quickly. Though she really wanted to know what in the world recipe he was following.  
  
"Not until it's done baking!" Kento said and turned back around with a huff.  
  
"Aren't you so nice." Lita commented sarcastically.  
  
"You can be the first person to test it when it's done."  
  
"But." Lita sighed in defeat, though she knew she wasn't really. As Kento went to the pour the mixture into a pan Lita stuck a finger into the bowl before he could notice. Cye glanced up as Lita pushed the finger full of batter into her mouth and chuckled; she was in for it now.  
  
Kento looked up at the sound of a gasp and an eep. Lita stood there, her face turning blue. "What happened to you?" He asked.  
  
Lita couldn't speak, didn't even want. The putrid concoction was taking up her mind and making her feel sick. Kento turned his back to her and flung the pan full of batter into the oven.  
  
Cye watched as Lita fell to the floor in a faint. "Kento?"  
  
"Hm?" Kento turned to him.  
  
"You batters on fire. And Lita fainted."  
  
Cye set down his dough in a testy matter and sat down beside Lita as Kento yanked the oven open and cried about his poor cake mix. Cye didn't care; for he too had tasted Kento's batter before and knew of its effects. He wasn't that worried though Lita would probably never go in a kitchen with Kento again.  
  
"Cye?" Kento asked after a moment.  
  
"What Kento?"  
  
"Um. I sort of set the oven on fire as well as my batter." Cye whipped around stared at his blue haired friend who was nervously laughing.  
  
"PickLitaupandgetheroutofherenow!Evacuatetheroom!Now!" Cye spit out. Kento nodded and grabbed Lita off the floor and with Cye, rushed out of the room. The other students in the culinary class plus the teacher followed behind them.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Second block; Calculus Six  
  
  
  
Amy tapped her pencil on the desk. This class was way to easy for her. Next to her, Rowan yawned. "Boring huh?" She muttered.  
  
Rowan nodded and grinned, "Ya. Way to easy."  
  
They both sighed and looked at the clock again; "When's lunch?"  
  
"After this. Though we have pictures first."  
  
"I thought they were later in the day." Amy said.  
  
"Nope." Rowan sighed and doodled something on the paper in front of him. Amy sighed and glanced down at the "novel" she was reading. "What's that about?" He asked.  
  
Amy blushed slightly and tried to hide the book but Rowan grabbed it quickly. He flipped threw a few pages then looked up at her amused. "Um. I can explain that. I mean. well." Rowan just chuckled as he set her romance novel down.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Second Block; Chemistry  
  
Hotaru yawned, why in the world was she here? Oh ya. the Ronins had wanted their help. Damn them for making her go to school and damn them for making her get stuck in evil boring classes.  
  
Serena lay dozing next to her; quietly at least so she didn't draw attention. Ryo poked at Ser with his pencil trying to figure out how she could sleep like a baby in the middle of class. Mina was on the other side of Hotaru and she was twirling her hair with her finger and flirting with the guy next to her. Why hadn't the teacher noticed that yet? They were being quite loud.  
  
All of a sudden the fire alarm went off making everyone jump. "There's a fire in the kitchens." The speaker announced and the teacher hurried to get everyone out of the room. Serena had finally woken up and was cursing the fire alarm because she'd been in the middle of a good dream.  
  
"Kento again?" Ryo groaned.  
  
Hotaru sent him a questioning look, "Kento's not a good cook. Cye doesn't let him in the kitchen at home as you'll soon learn." He said this as they walked from the room in a rush. "And he did this five times in the same day once last year."  
  
Mina giggled, "Really?"  
  
"Hai. His nickname is the Master Kitchen Disaster." Ryo grinned as Serena laughed whole heartedly.  
  
Hotaru sighed and glanced around at the other students that were all pushing to get out of the building. Her mind drifted to gym that morning and to Sage. 'I have a crush.' She thought to herself, 'I actually have a crush on Sage. And I've known him what? A day.'  
  
As the school finally emptied the principal stepped in front of everyone, "Students and faculty, we are going to close the school for today and send everyone home. The pictures will be tomorrow. Have a nice night."  
  
Every person in the crowd whooped and ran towards their cars or the bus stop. Hotaru, Serena, Mina and Ryo stood there waiting for the rest of girls and guys to find them. 


	10. The Trouble With Boys

Angel: *blush* sorry bout not updating in awhile, I'm working on that now. A bit of trouble with family and stuff. But ya.. I'll spare you the details.  
  
Sage: So ya.. here's the story.  
  
Duo: Oh and just cause I was asked by Firenze, I'll add more of Raye in this chapter.  
  
Angel: Sorry Taru is my fave sm character and I tend to write that way. Notice? Lol.  
  
Yaten: Oh ya..  
  
Angel: Baka!  
  
Sage: .....  
  
Angel: Oh and just a shoutout to Kris V, Angel of Strata and Leia. Haven't heard from you amigas in awhile. But ya.. hi!  
  
Duo: So on with the fic!!!!  
  
Chapter 10: The Trouble With Boys  
  
Raye couldn't believe it; the kitchen had blown up! And while she'd actually been enjoying a class. Who'd done it? Who could be so stupid to blow up the kitchen?  
  
That's when she spotted Kento. He was grinning at everyone sheepishly, and Raye remembered the warning Cye had given them all about Kento's cooking. "Why?" She hissed softly, "Did it have to be one of the guys?"  
  
The guys, that got her thinking. As she approached the group of her friends plus the new recruits, she wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Kento, Ryo, Cye, Sage, and Rowan were all gorgeous and standing there with Lita, Serena, Mina, Hotaru, and Amy they looked like characters from a romance flick on TV. All of the group smiling and laughing, it was kawaii.  
  
But not for her. Raye sighed, the ratio was already five to five, and she was the odd man out. She felt a tiny bit stung but she was happy for her friends. "Why can't I be happy with them?" She asked softly, stopping a bit away, just out of sight. "Why can't there be someone, someone just for me?"  
  
As she pondered, she faded from reality and didn't notice anyone coming. But she was jolted back by being knocked to the group and trapped solidly under a body.  
  
A man's body..  
  
Raye blinked up into the clearest green eyes she'd ever seen. "Hi." He smiled sheepishly, "I'm Toya. Sorry bout falling on ya."  
  
"Uh huh." Raye muttered. "It's okay. I'm Raye."  
  
Toya stood up and held out his hand to help her, "I must not have been looking where I was going."  
  
"I wasn't paying attention either." She admitted to him.  
  
"Why? I thought you'd be wanting to get home as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, actually, I was watching my friends. I felt a bit. sad." Raye gasped in surprise; had she just admitted what she'd been thinking just a few minutes ago, to a total stranger!?!  
  
Toya pouted, "a pretty girl like you shouldn't be sad."  
  
Raye blushed and smiled softly. "Thanks."  
  
"So, um.. Do you happen to know of a guy named Sage Date?"  
  
"You don't?" Finally, Raye stopped to study Toya. He was about two inches taller then her with a well muscled body. His black hair fell slightly over his eyes and just barely brushed his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a loose blue top.  
  
"I don't go to this school. I came from Otsu to find my cousin. Apparently he comes to this school. I thought maybe you'd know him."  
  
"I do! He's over there with my friends." She motioned to the ten people who'd started making there way to them.  
  
Raye turned and smiled, she found the girls grinning at her. Serena, Mina, and Lita were giggled softly. "Who's you're friend, Raye-chan."  
  
"Toya." Sage said.  
  
"Hey Sage."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to visit."  
  
"Just to visit?"  
  
Toya sighed, "I didn't come at grandfather's request, if that's what you mean."  
  
"That's what I mean."  
  
The other guys ushered the girls on ahead, though Raye and Hotaru stayed to make sure the cousins didn't break each others necks.  
  
Hotaru glanced between the two then to Raye. She mouthed the words; 'break the tension'.  
  
"Why don't we head back home?" Raye asked. Sage and Toya both looked at her.  
  
"Fine." They said in unison.  
  
"Come on." Hotaru touched Sage's arm softly. He glanced down at her and nodded.  
  
Raye looked at Toya, "will you be joining us?"  
  
"Sage?" Toya asked.  
  
"If you want."  
  
The two glared a moment at each other then headed towards the car. Raye and Hotaru stared after them.  
  
"What's wrong with those two?" Hotaru sighed.  
  
"What's wrong with guys in general?" Raye grinned.  
  
"Ya.. what is the matter with boys?" The two ebony haired girls giggled softly and followed Toya and Sage back to the car. 


End file.
